Ash’s Girl
by Hawk Fanfics
Summary: Ash finished his jouney years ago. Now aged 22 Ash lives alone in a bigish house with his forturne from winning all the leagues. With his reputation amoung girls will he find love? Only time will tell!


Chapter 1

What's up Guys Hawk Fanfics Here. So I'm starting a new Story. This one going to be the main Fanfic I'll be working on now while also updating Dense love from time to time. I am also currently working on some Star Wars Rebels Fanfics too.

The pairing in this story will be obvious but it won't manifest for a bit as it will be mainly Ash have sex with lots of Girls at the start.

If you want any pairings done in the meantime let me know in the Reviews and I will see what I can do.

Enjoy!

Hawk Fanfics

It has been 10 years since Ash finished his journey and since he has finished it he has grown into quite a fit and handsome person. Thanks to all the leagues he had won he has built up a huge fortune but he doesn't like to show it off.

Instead of living in a massive mansion,he lives in a small house with three bedrooms, one as an office the other as a games room. It has a kitchen two bathrooms, one which was an ensuite to Ash's bedroom.

There was also a small dining room and a sitting room with a 60 inch flatscreen tv. Which he used to watch porn sometimes if he had nobody over. It was a perfect house for him as out back it had a huge garden and there was a barn for his Pokémon just out of view.

Although his hair was still the same old mess as always but he has still grown into quite a fit and handsome young man, one that through experience has earned himself quite the reputation among the ladies and some men (which Ash didn't mind if he was feeling curious, and his friend Cameron was in town). (If u know what I mean?)

Over his journeys he has traveled with a lot of fine looking girls but it wasn't until he won the Kalos league at 16 did he begin his sexual conquest. After the party that evening he and Serena had made love. And this started his sexual conquests.

Serena loved Ash but she didn't want a relationship but the end of Ash's Kalos journey like she did at the start, and so as to make sure things weren't strange they agreed to a friends with benefits situation.

Right now Ash was sitting in his living room watching some tv. Normally he'd be out having Pokémon battles or fighting off girls who want him to bed them. But not today. Today He was just laying around watch a movie when the doorbell rang. Ash sat up puzzled, he wasn't expecting anybody today.

He got up and walked over to the front door and opened it. To his surprise standing on his door step was his friend Dawn who he traveled through the Sinnoh Region with. Ash surprised to see her enveloped her in a bear hug that could match the hug of an Alolan Beware.

"Dawn its so good too see!" Ash said as he let her go and lead her inside. Dawn followed him into the living room and took a seat beside Ash on the couch. "So how are u Ash?" Dawn asked Turning at bit red. "I'm fine Dawn. Are you okay, u look a bit uncomfortable?" He asked. Dawn looked at him puzzled as if he had no idea why she seamed uncomfortable.

"No need to worry Ash. But I would be a bit more comfortable if you had some underwear on." It was Ash's turn now to turn bright red as he looked down and rushed up to his bedroom to put on some pajama pants.

As he returned he apologized to Dawn about what she had just seen but she just laughed it off saying it was fine. "It's not like I haven't heard about the wonder cock of Ash Ketchum." She said jokingly as Ash started laughing with her.

"Don't worry Ash I ain't here for a booty call. If I were I'd have blown you as soon as you answered the door. Your my friend Ash." She said and that brought a smile to Ash's face as most people who wanted to be friends with him only wanted his body. Not that he minded it but he missed having loads of genuine friends.

The two spent the rest of the evening chatting. Dawn told him how she lost her Virginity to Kenny in a drunken dare, but she didn't mind as she trusted Kenny and Ash told her about his first time. They ordered a pizza and spend the rest of the day laughing and watching Tv. But all good things must come to an end as Dawn got up getting ready to leave.

The two friends said their good byes but when they opened the door it turned out it was night. Dawn checked her phone and saw that it was nearly one in the morning. Ash being the gentleman he was noticed the time too and refused to let her drive home this late. He told he that she could have his room and he'd sleep in his home office as it had a pullout couch bed. Dawn tried to refuse but Ash was having none of it.

So Dawn took up Ash's offer and went up to his room while Ash set up the bed in his office. "Night Dawn!" Ash shouted down the hall. "Night Ash!" Dawn said as she entered Ash's room and shut the door. As Dawn got into bed her eyes scanned Ash's room, looking at all his photos from his journeys. He had ones from every one. Including a photo that Brock took when she kissed Ash after he saved her from falling off a cliff.

Dawn smiled as she thought about that day. She was so scared but Ash, he didn't hesitate to climb over the side of the cliff and pull her up. She was just drifting off to sleep dreaming of the kiss when Ash came in. "Sorry if I woke you Dawn. Forget to get some pillows!" He said as he grabbed a few pillows off the floor and turned to leave until Dawn stopped him.

"Ash will you sleep with my tonight. It's been a long time since I was away from home and I'm a bit scared." Ash turned to look at her. She was wearing one of his pajama pants and one of Ash's t-shirts to sleep in. "Sure thing Dawn." He said as he climbed in beside her.

He turned to face her to say goodnight when Dawn captured his lips in a quick kiss. "Goodnight Ash." And with that she lay down a went to sleep while Ash lay on the bed. Wide awake thinking about what had just happened. Is this Love. He didn't know. But he was determined to find out.

But for now he had his meet up with Korrina to look forward too, but he still need to sleep so he settled down and closed his eyes but before falling asleep he whispered "Goodnight Dawn!"

So I hope ye all enjoyed it! Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review!

Hawk Fanfics


End file.
